villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kronika
|hobby = Keeping time in balance. |goals = Make the current timeline and the entire universe perfect by putting realms into endless conflicts between the forces of dark and light. (failed) |crimes = Omnicide Treachery Usury |type of villain = Transcendent Dark Lady}} Kronika, also known as Lady Kronika and the Keeper of Time, is an extremely powerful divine entity with the power over time and the overarching antagonist of the entire Mortal Kombat fighting videogame franchise. She serves as an unseen villain for the entire series before debuting as both the main antagonist and final boss of Mortal Kombat 11. She is also the mother of Shinnok and Cetrion. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also played Sedusa and Princess Morbucks in The Powerpuff Girls, Rojo in Ben 10, Shannon Lucas in Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness, Alecto in God of War: Ascension, and Black Knight in Generator Rex. History Origin Kronika is the keeper of time. She alone has overseen hundreds of timelines and planned their armageddon. She had two children, both opposing Elder Gods Shinnok and Cetrion. She mentioned that she is a member of a enigmatic ancient race of cosmic entities called the Titans. Because Raiden installed a new plan to deal with Earthrealm's enemies, and after the decapitation of her son, she believes the forces of good and evil have became unbalanced, and wishes to erase the timeline to create a more perfect one. Due to her plans, both past and present versions of characters have began to meet each other, due to both time points merging. If Raiden is to be trusted, Kronika is the only character who is able to manipulate time, and she restarted the universe many times to find a perfect version. Alternate Timeline Kronika emerges from the shadows and silently enters the Jinsei Chamber at the heart of the Sky Temple in Earthrealm momentarily after the darkened Raiden wearing Shinnok's cursed Amulet leaves. While her powers freezes the blood draining out of the tortured Shinnok's detached head, she speaks with him on how displeased she is with Raiden's actions upsetting the balance of time. With the Cathedral of Shinnok demolished and the Netherrealm Palace built on it ages ago within the Netherrealm now crumbled. Appearance Kronika has a similar body to a human woman, having a bald head covered by a gold plate and having blue eyes. She wears a white, gold, and blue armored dress. She also dons her seemingly futuristic metallic headband known as the Crown of Kronika. Personality A tyrant and a perfectionist, Kronika is very manipulative, manipulating time over and over trying to make a perfect timeline. Having a calm attitude, she manages to convince several characters to join her side for the promise of giving them perfect lives when she reboots time. However, Kronika is lying to her pawns, and is also very cruel, causing most of the bad events in the series and is willing to destroy anyone who doesn't follow orders or becomes dangerous. Disliking lower beings due to their habit of changing history in ways she doesn't want, she loathes Raiden and sees Liu Kang as either a tool or a threat. Powers and Abilities Being a member of Titan, a race of super beings that transcend even Elder Gods, Kronika possesses powers normal humans cannot fully comprehend. She is able to manipulate time and space itself, Kronika is currently the most powerful character in Mortal Kombat. Using her time manipulation, she can stop, slow down, speed up, rewind time to those around her, erase people from existence, summon multiple versions of people across time, fuse two points in space-time, and rewrite time. Dwarfing the Elder Gods in power, Kronika is also able to manipulate sand and attack with it, such as turning it into powerful glass weapons or raining it down on her foes. She can also transform into sand or energy to avoid attacks, psychically manipulate others, summon warriors to fight for her, command animals, and rain down fireballs. She is immune to Fatal Blows. However, her power requires sources to use, such as the Jinsei or the sacred Crown of Kronika. Trivia *Kronika can be considered the main antagonist of the entire Mortal Kombat franchise. As it is through her command over her children, Shinnok and Cetrion, that the realms are always in conflict with each other, and constantly restarting time to continue the cycle.Though she only makes her debut in the 11th game of the series she is more of a Bigger Bad. *Linking the console and mobile versions of Mortal Kombat 11 allows the player to have Kronika as the announcer. *Kronika is the first final boss in any Mortal Kombat game who is female. *Kronika is the first unplayable boss in the series since Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat (2011), barring Corrupted Shinnok in Mortal Kombat X. *Kronika's name could have been inspired by Chronos, the Greek god of time. *Kronika's time altering powers affect all the non-canon Arcade Ladder endings in every game, as the ones that aren't canon as actually did happen in timelines that she later destroyed. *In a flashback, Raiden states that her timeline experiments includes Mortal Kombat versus DC, showing that she is aware of DC Comics. *Kronika is currently the only known character to be a Titan. *Kronika's fatality, ripping the opponent in half repeatedly, is the only fatality in Mortal Kombat 11 that does not end in a freeze frame. Navigation pl:Kronika Category:Pure Evil Category:Deities Category:Bigger Bads Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Cataclysm Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Omniscient Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Black Widow Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Necessary Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Messiah Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Disciplinarians Category:Nemesis Category:Misanthropes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Collector of Souls Category:Fighter Category:Usurper Category:Cheater